


It Has To Go (Wrong)

by ZeroGravityInq



Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Humor, M/M, Sad, Vicchan Lives, Victor is stabbed but he gets better i promise, honestly everyone gets a rough go of it at first, its dark at first but gets better later, just kind of winging it at this point, most of the main cast animals can talk, phichit is sad and lonely, vicchan and makkachin adopt potya, yurio is victors little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravityInq/pseuds/ZeroGravityInq
Summary: It has been a long time since Sailor Moon saw Sailor Saturn...never mind that the last time lead to Victor dying and Yuuri completely obliterating the Moon Kingdom. Let's just ignore that for the moment.A What if Yuri On Ice was Sailor Moon with Victor as Sailor Moon, Yurio as a very disgruntled Sailor Mini Moon, Yuuri as the mysterious Sailor Saturn... and JJ is Tuxedo Mask? Also Skating. Because reasons.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Clearing Out The Drafts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003011
Kudos: 6





	It Has To Go (Wrong)

"No...there has to be some way we can stop this!" 

Victor could hear the disbelief in Uranus Senshi's voice and despite his terror at what this may mean, his heart felt only one thing.

Unbridled excitement. 

Finally he was returning. His love. His heart. 

Purple light blasted from Pharaoh 90, stabbing holes in its darkness convalescing on one point above its head. Hovering there was a form. 

A form that soon twisted and stood, a long scythe appearing in their hand. Black hair slicked back revealing a silver tiara none too different from their own with an amethyst gem in the center. Similar to what all the senshi wore was a white sleeveless jumpsuit with a half skirt on his waist and a sailor collar at the neckline, the purple matching the skirt. The armbands on his jumpsuit was rounded spikes that fluttered in the wind and he wore wrist length white gloves. Knees down, he wore dark purple lace up boots and on his chest was a sharp ball of crystals. He surveyed them all, chocolate brown eyes cool, before speaking. 

"Warrior of Silence and Guardian of the planet Saturn, Saturn Senshi has arrived."

* * *

Immediately, Victor was pushed to be behind the inner senshi as they and two of the outer senshi closed ranks around Victor and Mini-Moon Senshi. Yuri for once didn't object, his eyes wide and terrified. Victor couldn't fathom why. 

Yes. Saturn Senshi was very very powerful. 

But Yuuri, his Yuuri would never hurt him. 

"It seems I am always an uninvited guest. It hasn't been so long since the Silver Millinnium, has it?" Saturn spoke softly as he drifted down from where he was summoned, a mysterious smile on his lips. Pharoh 90 reached out to attack him or siphon out his power and Saturn sliced him away with an almost lazy swing of his scythe. He continued on as if the monster wasn't wailing in pain yet somehow they could still hear him. "Circumstances has piled up but it is not surprising for this is chosen land, drawing forth wonders up on wonders and attracting those with and seeking power."

"Isn't that right, my prince?" Saturn stood before the barrier of Senshi, smiling directly at Victor.

"Saturn!"

Saturn Senshi knelt down and let the beyond overjoyed Vicchan run into his arms. The toy poodle seemingly forgot all of his guardian like traits and happily licked the infamous senshi, drawing forth light giggles and smiles. It would be a heartwarming sight if they weren't in the middle of an apocalypse. 

"It looks like you took good care of Vicchan, thanks Chris," Saturn smiled at the Venus Senshi who relaxed for a moment until he got a sharp poke and a look from Mars Senshi. 

"Why are you here?" Mars Senshi asked, aggressive but that was his M.O. 90% of the time anyway. 

"The situation has come to a head. I must drop the Silence Glaive."

* * *

_Victor remembered the last time the Glaive was dropped. They were failing at fighting off the Negaverse and all hope was lost. Above them, a purple light streaked through the sky and Saturn Senshi appeared._

_Victor thought it was odd at the time - aside from Uranus and Neptune, the outer senshi never came to the moon kingdom. But he welcomed the help. Especially from Saturn._

_Beautiful lovely Saturn._

_"Saturn!" He cried out, not seeing the sword that swiftly ran though his chest. He coughed once, twice, three times and blood splattered upon his formerly pristine white outfit._

_"Prince Victor!!!"_

_As Victor fell, he saw Saturn rise in the sky, Glaive held aloft. Strange...were those tears in his eyes?_

_"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!"_

* * *

There was arguing. It fell on deaf ears, Saturn ignoring them all to converse softly with his dog. 

Victor felt a tug on his half skirt, looking back at Yuri who was lightly blushing. 

"Is...is there any way you can stop Saturn? Its not like you're dead like last time."

Yuri had a point. As Prince, Victor did have some sway but their father's word did overruled his sometimes, usually in the case of the outer senshi. 

"Sailor Saturn."

Saturn looked up, somehow able to hear him over the racket Michele was making. He walked around the senshi, helped by an amused Pluto Senshi and stopped before him. 

"Yes, your highness?"

"There has to be a way to resolve this without ending the entire world, right?" Victor looked at the dark haired senshi, his eyes begging for a solution. 

Saturn looked away, the senshi's bickering now silent as they all waited for his reply. 

"It can not be ended like the Moon Kingdom was but it requires a sacrifice. I'm willing to do that for you, my prince." Saturn handed Vicchan over who was softly begging the senshi 'no, don't' and 'Yuuri, please'. "Pharaoh 90 must be destroyed and it may wreck the planet but I have confidence you are powerful enough to revive it, Sailor Moon." Saturn turned his back on the now distraught Moon Senshi.

"Yuuri-"

Sailor Saturn looked over his shoulder.

"Let's end this."

And with that he flew away. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one shot so i can get this idea out of my head but if yall want an expanded look at this little universe I created then let me know in the comments. I will either work on it myself or have it put up for adoption. 
> 
> So...this chapter isn't complete. But I was tired of it just lurking in my drafts so here it is. I did talk about this in a certain server but again I am reminded why I don't engage with Discord...or Tumblr....or people in general. 
> 
> But yeah. This is gonna be a wild one. Strap in. Pictures I have sketched out of Sailor Moon!Victor and Sailor Saturn!Yuuri is up on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ZeroGravInq/status/1317269331294720000?s=20) and[ Tumblr.](https://zerogravityinq.tumblr.com/post/632127317601402880/we-here-in-hi-def-freshly-scanned-and-lightly)


End file.
